Don't be such a sourwolf - OS - M'elleWata
by La plume d'Eowin
Summary: Stiles ne voulait pas être dément. Il avait déjà subit trop d'épreuves pour pouvoir en surmonter une autre (…) Il avait besoin d'aide plus que toute autre chose. Il n'avait donc pas vraiment quelqu'un à aller voir. En effet, Stiles Stilinski préférait vraiment éviter Derek Hale. Parce que même après tout ce temps, il lui faisait toujours un peu peur. Juste un peu, hein.../OS court


**TITRE :** Don't be such of a Sourwolf.

 **AUTEUR** : Ce n'est pas moi, pour une fois :D Mais _**M'elleWata**_

 **GENRE :** Romance, Fluffy

 **PLOT :** Stiles ne voulait pas être dément. Il avait déjà subit trop d'épreuves pour pouvoir en surmonter une autre (…) Il avait besoin d'aide plus que toute autre chose. Il n'avait donc pas vraiment quelqu'un à aller voir. En effet, Stiles Stilinski préférait vraiment évier Derek Hale. Parce que même après tout ce temps, il lui faisait toujours un peu peur. Juste un peu, hein...

 **RATING** : K

 **NOTE : • TRES IMPORTANT :** Saison 4 et saison 5 non prisent en compte.

• **C'est un magnifique cadeau d'anniversaire que ma petite sœur m'a faite là, non ? Elle m'a donner l'autorisation de vous la partager :)**

 **DISCLAIMER :** Persos et Teen Wolf à **Jeff Davis,** Histoire de **M'elleWata !**

* * *

Stiles se regarda dans la glace une nouvelle fois. L'image qui lui était rendu n'était vraiment qu'une pale copie de lui-même. Son visage était blanc, fatigué ; des cernes avaient prisent place sous ses yeux. Il était las physiquement ainsi que mentalement. Lui, l'hyperactif était aujourd'hui assaillît par ses monstres intérieurs. Il ferma les yeux pour fuir son reflet quelques instants. Mais les maux qu'il avait en tête étaient sûrement bien pire que son reflet. Le jeune homme ouvrit avec une grimace pour lui-même. Il ne voulait plus fermer les yeux, plus maintenant. Dormir était devenu horrible, il se réveillait avec des cauchemars prenant. Des images de la démence de sa défunte mère lui revenait en esprit. Le brun joua quelques instant avec ses doigts, le temps de les compter, et il soupira de soulagement.

Stiles ne voulait pas être dément. Il avait déjà subit trop d'épreuves pour pouvoir en surmonter une autre. Avec un petit sourire triste, il passa une nouvelle fois sa main dans ses cheveux avant de les fourrer dans ses poches.

Stiles n'avait pas cours aujourd'hui. Pas dans l'immédiat tout du moins ; et de toute manière, il n'avait pas réellement la tête à ça. Il avait besoin d'aide plus que toute autre chose. Scott était avec Kira, et il ne voulait vraiment pas déranger son meilleur ami en pleine action... Cette idée lui tira un petite rire de dégoût. Lydia... C'était Lydia. Stiles ne voulait pas la déranger avec ses problèmes. Il n'avait donc pas vraiment quelqu'un à aller voir.

Malheureusement... Dans sa tête, il y avait toujours cette petite ampoule qui clignotait, lui rappelant qu'il y avait pourtant quelqu'un, mais le jeune homme ne voulait pas assumer.

En effet, Stiles Stilinski préférait vraiment éviter Derek Hale. Parce que même après tout ce temps, il lui faisait toujours un peu peur. Juste un peu, hein...

Pourtant, c'était la seule chose qu'il lui restait à faire. Si Stiles avait un problème, ça ne pouvait être qu'en raison de... D'une chose surnaturelle. Le jeune homme attrapa une tasse de café. Non pas parce qu'il en avait besoin, mais bien parce que le liquide lui brûlant la gorge était agréable. Attrapant aussi les clés de Rosco, il enfila ses chaussures et claqua la porte. Il s'était décidé rapidement ? Hm... Rappelons qu'il n'était pas hyperactif pour rien.

Il couvrit rapidement les quelques kilomètres qui séparaient le loft de chez lui. Ce dernier avait beau être exilé de la ville, il n'était pas réellement loin quand on avait la motivation de Stiles. La porte de la Jeep claqua tandis que le brun courut presque vers l'appartement. Il ne prit même pas la peine de toquer.

C'est à l'instant qu'il entra que dans sa tête eu lien tout un long scénario : Peter en train de faire la cuisine en petite tenue ... Non ... Peter en train de faire... Non, non plus non ! Ou alors, Derek en train de... Derek... Petites tenues...

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, l'idée le rendit rouge de la tête aux pieds.

\- Hey. Stilinski.

\- Il a vraiment l'air diminué, ce gosse.

\- Peter, s'il te plaît...

\- Je retire, je retire. Ricana le tonton.

\- Bon. Stiles ! Grogna Derek.

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

\- Ah, tiens. Revoilà l'activité cérébrale.

Le regard noir jeter par son neveu fit taire Peter qui leva les mains au ciel en retournant vers le canapé.

\- Stiles. Tu te sens bien ?

\- Euh... Ouais. Ouais ! Excuses-moi. J'étais en train de penser, je n'avais pas réalisé que j'étais entré sans frapper, tu vois, enfin je-

\- C'est bon, on l'a retrouvé.

\- PETER !

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, remballa ses affaires et monta les marches menant à l'étage. Derek passa sa main dans ses cheveux en invitant le plus jeune à entrer. Stiles hocha la tête en mettant un pied devant l'autre - Oh bravo, il savait encore marcher...

\- Pourquoi tu es ici ?

\- J'ai.. euh... Besoin de ton aide.

\- Pour ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop.

Derek haussa un sourcil comme seul lui savait le faire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je fais des cauchemars, Derek.

\- ... Et alors, Stiles ? Tu veux que je te serve de peluche ?

Stiles ouvrit de grands yeux, le rouge étant devenu sa couleur de prédilection. Derek se racla lui aussi la gorge.

\- Mon dieu, c'te tension sexuelle, les garçons !

Les deux levèrent d'un seul geste la tête vers l'origine de la voix. La remarque fut suivit d'un rire et Derek gronda.

\- Peter, je vais te-

\- Derek, c'est sérieux là !

Le dit Derek se retourna vers Stiles.

\- Ce ne pas des cauchemars normaux ! Je vois des choses... Elles... elles paraissent si réelles, Derek.

Une barre soucieuse prit place sur le front du plus vieux.

\- Raconte.

Derek posa une main légère sur l'épaule de Stiles pour le guider et l'asseoir sur le canapé.

\- Des fois... Des fois, je vois ma mère, durant une de ses crises de démence. Parfois, je me vois en cours. Mais il s'y passe tellement de choses étranges...

Le souvenir d'un de ses rêves assez personnel lui revint en tête et il rougit de nouveau. Se retrouver face à son fantasme inavoué, c'était assez éprouvant.

\- Euh... Et, hum, et parfois c'est... Enfin, c'est surtout bizarre.

Derek soupira.

\- Stiles, tout le monde fait des rêves plus ou moins étranges...

En entendant ses paroles, un doute prit alors le jeune Stilinski. Il porta les mains devant son visage. Derek pencha légèrement la tête, surprit par ce que faisait le jeune homme.

\- Un, deux, trois, quatre -

\- Stiles ?

\- - cinq, six, sept -

\- Qu'est-ce que tu...

\- - huit, neuf, dix...

\- ... Stiles ?

Le gamin était tout tremblant. Dix. Il était bien dans sa chère réalité.

\- J'ai... J'ai peur Derek. Je.. Je ne sais plus ce qui est réel et ce qui ne l'est pas.

Doucement, le pli soucieux de Derek se transforma en une triste pitié pour le jeune homme. Dans un geste qui aurait pu paraître naturel mais qui de sa part devint mécanique et pataud, Derek attrapa Stiles et le serra contre lui dans une étreinte d'ours. Le jeune homme fut surprit. Qui ne le serait pas, de toute manière ?

L'odeur de Derek emplit son nez et il ferma les yeux, se laissant doucement aller. L'autre homme était lui aussi mal à l'aise. Pourtant, le nez dans les cheveux de Stiles, il se sentit entier pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

\- Stiles, je...

\- Non. Ne parles pas, Sourwolf... Ne gâche pas ça, s'il te plaît.

Derek sourit en levant les yeux au ciel avant de passer une main dans les cheveux du jeune homme. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, embarrassé, avant de les refermer doucement et de se couler dans l'étreinte en passant les bras dans son dos.

\- C'est un des meilleurs câlins de ma vie.

\- Fermes-la Stiles.

En disant ces mots, il attrapa la nuque du jeune homme pour lui voler un baiser léger et ils basculèrent tous deux sur le canapé. Le plus jeune se retrouva donc confortablement installé sur Derek.

\- Finalement, tu l'auras eu ta peluche. Grogna le plus âgé.

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de Stiles.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas endormit en se sentant autant en sécurité.

* * *

 _N'est-ce pas chou ? Ma sœur est trop choupi._


End file.
